Please don't go to Cincinnati, JD
by EmilyVonTrapp
Summary: Mary Jo has made a huge mistake by breaking up with J.D. Will she be able to get to him in time to tell him that?


**Hi!**

**This is a new fandom for me and quite the excursion I have to admit. Ever since watching young Sheldon (and now the amazing Toy Story 4, to all the haters of the movie: I really enjoyed it) I've been getting reacquainted with the amazing Annie Potts' work and started to completely bury myself in Designing women. J.D. and Mary Jo are definitely my favorite couple and I always pictured them staying together for the whole series. I also felt that the breakup was far to casual for me. A nearly 3-year relationship was flushed down the drain just like that. I know they stayed friends and all throughout the series but I just thought I'd change history a little bit and give them a fair chance. **

**The song "All at once" by Whitney Houston sparked the idea for this story when it came on the radio while I was driving in my mom's car the other day.**

**Since this is a new fandom for me I'm not quite sure how in character this actually is, so please feel free to correct me if anything seems out of place, maybe in way of speaking, dialogue, mannerisms or even my way of storytelling. I could really use the feedback!**

**As for time and date of this story I'm gonna go with somewhere in march of 1989. Right after the episode titled "The engagement" (Season 3 Episode 17) Where Mary Jo actually tells everyone that she and J.D. have broken up. The episode aired March 27****th**** but I'll probably move it to a bit earlier in the month not to take away from the wedding of Bill and Charlene. I've only seen that episode once so I'm not sure if they mentioned the date of their wedding, but since the episode aired on April 10****th ****I'm going with that (less than a month is kinda quick to plan a whole wedding if you ask me… Would've loved to have an episode where the girls would go wedding dress shopping or something to make it seem like their was a longer time in between the proposal and the wedding + Delta getting a chance to steal the attention by trying on a few dresses herself… haha) . Maybe all of this info will mean that there will be a proposal of some kind but you'll just have to keep reading to find out… I'm not even really sure if there will be a proposal… Maybe a little "How could you even think about proposing to me when Bill and Charlene got engaged like, YESTERDAY?" or Charlene being all "How could you do this to me?" When Mary Jo accidentally forgets to take off her engagement ring and Charlene finds out about their "secret engagement". But those are still ideas floating around in my head, nothing concrete yet… so if any of you have any ideas or things you'd like to see you can always DM me, I love incorporating reader's ideas!**

**But ok… I'm drifting off… Please enjoy the story!**

**Happy Reading!**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"__Would all passengers traveling to Cincinnati on flight 2214 please have your boarding passes and passports ready for boarding. Flight 2214 now boarding from gate 21…"_

The line in front of J.D. gradually got shorter when all passengers were called to board. There he was, going to Cincinnati to give away the rest of his life to the Cincinnati Reds. Well, technically not the entirety of it because the contract would be only for a year, but breaking off his relationship with Mary Jo for a one-year contract did seem like he was giving the rest of his life away. It was Mary Jo who suggested the break up. When he told her about thinking of accepting a job offer in Cincinnati it was the first thing she mentioned, acting rather cool about it as if it wasn't even such a big deal. That they'd had a pretty good time while it lasted. He helped her get over Ted, she helped him get over Janet, and that was all there was to it. She seemed almost adamant to break up, so much so that it confused J.D. up to the point where he thought he'd ended up in an alternate universe of some sort. But, he decided it was better to agree with Mary Jo than to spend the night arguing and leaving things on a bad note. Instead, they decided to stay friends.

_Whatever that meant._

Still J.D. couldn't quite see himself being just friends with Mary Jo. A friendship between the two would probably result in him going back to cold showers. She could be reading the paper for all he cared and it would still arouse him. Why did he think it was a good idea to just agree with Mary Jo instead of telling her how he really felt? It would've helped if he'd been more upfront with her about his plans to take the job in Cincinnati. Probably would've saved them a lot of trouble too, _he'd conclude later_.

_"__J.D.!" _

Suddenly he heard a very faint voice call out his name, or at least it sounded like his name. It must have come from somewhere in the back of the terminal because it was almost inaudible, but just audible enough for him to detect it through the loud chatter and feet clacking against the tiled floors.

_It's probably just my imagination. _He shook his head regaining his focus as he handed his ticket and passport to the nearest flight attendant.

"Welcome to Delta airlines." She quickly looked over his boarding pass and passport before handing them back to him.

"Your pass seems to be all in order. Have a pleasant flight sir."

_"__J.D!" _

"Thank you…" He tried to answer but his mind wandered off when he heard his name being called again.

This time the voice was louder as if it was closer than before. Weird…For a minute he could have sworn that voice sounded just like Mary Jo's...

"If you'll excuse me…" He excused himself trying to wriggle his way back through the remainder of the line behind him.

He had to see who it was and if it really was his name that the person was yelling across the airport terminal. Halfway through the crowd he looked up and he immediately spotted her, not that she was hard to miss with those beautiful fiery red curls. It was indeed Mary Jo who called him.

Mary Jo never ran faster in her entire life. She couldn't even remember when she last ran. Probably high school track or something, but anyway, the point is that she was quite proud to have made it this far, considering she would've expected to stop at the nearest toilet or trashcan for at least a couple of times, having been nauseous all week. She feared the worst but secretly hoped it was just stress from debating with herself whether or not to go and make things right between her and J.D.

"Mary Jo?" He called out to her and she immediately stopped running as soon as their eyes met.

"J.D. please don't go to Cincinnati!" Her breath hitched as tried to yell over the crowd between them.

J.D. still struggled his way through the herds of people. "Excuse me", "pardon me", "sorry", he'd used every polite word he could think of, and nearly tripped over the last person's luggage but he made it. Now only a few steps away stood Mary Jo. Her face was now about as red as her hair, probably because she hadn't stopped running since she came in the entrance hall.

"Mary Jo, I'll only be gone for a couple days, signing a few contracts. The job doesn't start until a few months!" He said with a slight chuckle. She was taking staying friends with your ex to a whole other level!

"_I meant_, don't ever go to Cincinnati. Don't take the job." She said still catching her breath.

"I don't want you to leave…" She added softly.

J.D. now got the idea that this wasn't about their new friendship but about their recently broken up relationship. He didn't say anything for a while, and wasn't sure if it was because he was waiting for Mary Jo to elaborate more or if he really didn't have a way to respond to that. It was probably the latter, because what more would there be to elaborate on? The meaning of what she said clicked with him, but he just didn't understand where that came from. It was like she made an overnight switch from suggesting it's best the break up to never wanting him to leave.

"I thought we'd decided-" He eventually tried to say but was immediately cut off by Mary Jo.

"Well I'm un-deciding it right now!" She spat out before he had the chance to finish his sentence.

"J.D. I…" She desperately tried to find the right words to say.

"Look, why don't we just talk about this when I get back." J.D. offered, thinking it best to talk about things when both had a clear mind and they wouldn't end up saying things they might regret.

"I don't want to talk about this when you get back. By the time you're back that dammed contract will be signed already!" She yelled but quickly recomposed herself "Sorry I didn't mean to swear…" She added her voice growing softer again.

"I hate to break it to you, Mary Jo, but I have to make a living somehow." He replied sounding more irritated than he would've liked.

"You can make a living right here in Atlanta!" she pleaded.

"Oh, now I get it! I got fired because they wanted me to enjoy the many other opportunities available right here in gorgeous Atlanta!?" He now almost yelled getting angrier as he went on.

"Can you scream any louder, or do actually want the whole airport to hear that you got fired?" She hissed at him with a look that could've easily killed everyone there. "Maybe it'd get someone to make you an offer." She added before she even had the chance to think about her words.

"Yes, Mary Jo, I got fired. That's why I'm going to Cincinnati, because they _do_ want me." He tried to come up with a good reason to defend himself but, who was he even kidding? Himself probably.

"There are many opportunities in Atlanta if you're willing to look past baseball!" Mary Jo replied, but instantly regretted saying it. Baseball was his dream! Who was she to keep him from that? Before she had the chance to correct herself she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Would you please mind your own damn beeswax! This isn't a private viewing of how the west was won!" Mary Jo yelled making a quick turn to the person behind her.

Upon seeing that the person in question was just an elderly lady trying to make her way past she quickly apologized "Oh my, I am so terribly sorry, you see, this conversation is supposed to be kinda private…" But that seemed to make the women still not any happier for being yelled at.

"Well then, maybe you should choose a more private spot next time." She huffed at Mary Jo before walking along.

Once the woman was out of earshot Mary Jo stepped a little closer to J.D. while continuing, this time a little softer.

"I really didn't mean that…" She said looking down at her hands trying to erase the invisible creases in her skirt. "I didn't mean any of it…" She added still not looking at him.

"I only suggested that we'd break up because I thought that's what you wanted… I mean, you accepted a job offer in Cincinnati without talking to me, which only shows how much you want to leave me-"

"Mary Jo, I had to act fast or the job would've gone to someone else, and besides, I hadn't technically accepted the offer yet-" J.D. interrupted her only to be cut off mid-sentence. He tried to tell her that the other night. That he'd rather have the option to say no later than to have no option at all, but that didn't even come up.

"I'm not done talking." She interrupted him in return. Her eyes shot up at him going back to that if looks could kill kind off looks.

"I am not stupid J.D. This was a breakup just waiting to happen, and rather than waiting for it to actually happen, I made sure it did happen, sooner rather than later. I'm just glad the breakup was over a job and not over a woman, even though Janet came close enough multiple times to be the source of one nasty breakup. You know, breaking up always works best if you yourself are the one doing the breaking up, that way you still have the illusion that you actually wanted to break up with that person. Well guess what, I don't want to break up. And now I've just made an utter and complete fool out of myself by saying that. I always say things that get me into trouble. Like that time, I told that man from architectural digest that I wanted to renew my subscription for another year, because he promised me a better deal, and you know he sounded so promising on the phone, and you know how gullible I can be sometimes…" She wanted to come off strong but by the end of her speech she felt ready to crawl into a little ball and cry for days.

"Are you done?" J.D. added with a slight chuckle in his voice. Sometimes she sounded just a bit too much like Charlene.

"I guess… I…" Her words had gotten away with her again, and now she didn't know how to continue.

"Look," He let out a sigh. "I don't want to breakup either, I never wanted any of this." He motioned his hands in front of him referring not only to their breakup but also to the discussion that just took place.

"You didn't?"

"No! Mary Jo, I only agreed break up because I thought that's what you wanted… you seemed so convinced that breaking up was the logical thing…" He took both her hands in his, softly rubbing the back of them with his thumbs.

"And I only suggested that we'd break up because I thought that's what you wanted…"

"Boy, what a way to misunderstand each other…" He letting go of one of her hands moving to scratch the back of his head, giving her a sheepish grin.

"Look Mary Jo, I love you, and that won't change whether I'm going to Cincinnati or not, but if you want me to stay here then I'll stay here." He moved his hand up to cup her cheek softly stroking it with his thumb.

"No J.D., you shouldn't have to settle for me… Working in baseball is your dream!" She moved away from his touch taking a step back.

"Ted, you know, he just did whatever the heck he wanted, I mean I never made him settle for something less and look where that got us… Now imagine what making someone actually settle for something less will do to a man…" She looked down at her feet wriggling back and forth on her toes.

"You think you're making me settle if I choose to stay here with you?" The only reply he got was Mary Jo softly nodding her head still looking down not daring to look him in the eyes.

"If I were to stay here it's because is choose to stay. I wouldn't be settling for anything less than what I want because the truth is, you're the only thing I want." He stepped closer lifting her chin with his index finger and thumb making her look up at him.

"Mary Jo, you really don't know, do you?"

"Know what…?" Mary Jo breathed now standing so close to J.D. that she could feel his breath grazing her skin, leaving behind a tingling sensation.

"After almost 3 years you still have no clue just how desirable you are…" He said their lips now almost touching.

The only reply he got was a soft "no" escaping her mouth.

With that his lips crashed on hers as if his life depended on it. Her arms snaked around his neck, her hands feverishly moving through his hair, while his hands moved around her waist gently lifting her off the ground The world around them faded away as if they were the only ones left in the room. Well, in fact, by now they were the only ones left in the room except for 2 stewardesses softly talking to one another and an old man sleeping on a bench in the back corner.

_"__Last call for all passengers on flight 2214 to Cincinnati…"_

They were so wrapped up in each other that neither of them heard the announcement until it hit them for the second time.

"That's… my… cue…" He managed to bring out in between kisses.

"No… please… don't… go…" She replied her lips leaving his as little as possible.

Mary Jo…" He broke the kiss and slowly placed her back on the ground. "I'd stay here with you in a heartbeat! The only thing you have to do is say you want me to."

"I think that's what I've been trying to tell you this whole time, but let me repeat myself just to be sure." She cleared her throat before continuing "J.D. I love you, and I really want you to stay."

"Excuse me just one second, will you?" He said before leaving a dumbstruck Mary Jo standing in the middle of the terminal.

"Hi… I err… won't be needing this anymore, but thanks anyway. Have a pleasant flight." He said to one of the stewardesses before handing her his boarding pass.

"Oh err… this I do still need…" He quickly turned back around to take back his passport which he also accidently handed over to the stewardess.

As soon as he turned back around it all started making somewhat more sense. He walked back over to Mary Jo, a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Good day ma'am, James Dean Shackleford." He said tipping his imaginary hat to her, putting on a slightly thicker accent.

"Turns out I'm not gettin' on this plane after all. Do you by any chance know somebody who could drive me home? Preferably someone with good eyesight, or just a pair of real' good glasses, and, of course, a driver's license, but you know, that goes without saying."

"Well Hi there! Mary Jo Shively." She replied playing along with J.D.'s banter "Today is your lucky day, sir, for I do not only own a driver's license, I also happen to have exceptionally good eye sight!"

"Good lookin' _and _good lookin' eyes! I sure hit the Jackpot today!" He said giving her a big grin.

Within seconds her arms flew around his neck again. Her feet left the floor as J.D. lifted her up in his arms again. She buried her face in the nape of his neck, letting out a shaky breath as she allowed her emotions to take over.

"Say, how 'bout I take you home, little lady?"

"Oh, I'd like that…"

With one simple swoop he lifted her over one shoulder.

"J.D. Shackleford you put me down this instant!" She screamed wriggling her legs back and forth while pounding his back with her fists.

"I'm not gonna let you go that easy this time…" He chuckled as he carried her across the airport terminal towards the exit.

"J.D.!" She yelled again.

"Alright, alright," He quickly put her back down. His hand instantly reached for hers as they continued walking.

"You know, I did just waste most of my hard saved air miles…" He said after a while

"Oh, to hell with those air miles!" She replied before leaning her head comfortably against his shoulder as they almost neared the exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok, so I'm still not really sure about this one. I think I'm a bit more about about making compromises in a relationship, well I guess J.D. is making somewhat of a compromise in this story, but I think that if I were Mary Jo, I would've let him go to Cincinnati supporting his dream (ok so essentially I'm writing something I'm kinda totally against XD), but at least try to make it as a couple long distance since It's only about a 1,5 hour flight from Atlanta to Cincinnati, but that would've just taken all the drama out of this chapter, I think… **

**Also, I left a small window open for a potential pregnancy at the beginning of this chapter, but I'm not really sure if I'm going to continue on that… I kinda liked the whole story arc of Mary Jo trying to have another baby. I also now that I've made Mary Jo and J.D. stay together think that a baby could make their "blended" family come closer together with both Mary Jo's kids and J.D.'s kids having a half brother or sister (but I don't actually have any personal experiences with blended families so I could be wrong, well I do know that my grandmother was extremely jealous of her half brothers and sisters because she felt they got more opportunities than she did when she was their age and it made her quite bitter, but her parents weren't actually divorced, her mother died when she was quite young so that could have something to do with it… but ok going totally off topic…). **

**Thanks for reading my story! Please feel free to leave a review! **


End file.
